Przeczytać, gdy umrę
by emmesey
Summary: Kilka godzin temu na laptopie dr Johna Watsona, weterana z Afganistanu, została odblokowana pewna wiadomość. Nie wiemy, czy doktor kiedykolwiek pozna jej treść. My za to mamy taką szansę teraz.


_Hej! _

_To ja! Znowu ja! Haha! Serio, też się dziwię, ale seriale są jak bumerangi, mówię Wam! ;)_

_A więc witam Was znowu z moim małym tworkiem stworkiem, zwanym „Przeczytać, gdy umrę". Pomysł na fica wpadł mi do głowy podczas wizyty na krakowskim cmentarzu. Wiem, troszkę to nienormalne, ale bycie normalnym jest nudne! Anyway, mam nadzieję, że się Wam on spodoba – nie jest to jakiś wyciskający łzy i smażący serce na patelni angst, don't worry! __ Czekam na recenzje ( niekoniecznie pozytywne, gdyż fic nie był betowany i ogólnie jest taki trochę crazy hihi ) Miłego czytania!_

_PS Ten tekst pisałam przy piosence SoKo „No more home, no more love" To moja malutka sugestia co do tła muzycznego ;) _

_PS2 W czerwcu napisałam też pewnego fluffa. Jeśli uda mi się go podrasować do satysfakcjonującego poziomu, to też go udostępnię :) We'll see! _

_xxx_

* * *

><p>Kilka godzin temu na laptopie dr Johna Watsona, weterana z Afganistanu, została odblokowana pewna wiadomość. Nie wiemy, czy doktor kiedykolwiek pozna jej treść. My za to mamy taką szansę teraz :<p>

**Do: Johna H. Watsona**

**Przeczytać, gdy umrę**.

John,

Jak dobrze wiesz, nienawidzę pisać listów. Uważam, że to najgorszy sposób na wyrażanie swoich uczuć czy emocji – za to najlepszy na ich ukrywanie, czy nawet fałszowanie. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele ludzi używa tej metody komunikacji międzyludzkiej by kłamać, oszukiwać i zrujnować czyjeś życie, a ich sumienie łagodzi fakt, iż dokonali tego wszystkiego nie za pomocą własnych ust czy dłoni, ale za pomocą papieru. Uznają więc, że to nie oni są winni, tylko to przeklęte pióro i nieszczęsna papeteria. W dodatku, naiwnie zresztą, myślą, że ich postępki nie zostaną nigdy wykryte. Jakże cholernie się mylą! Człowieka można zidentyfikować na podstawie najdrobniejszej nawet rzeczy – rozmazanego kleksa, niestarannie przyklejonego znaczka czy poplamionej papeterii…

Ale do rzeczy, bo wydaje mi się, że nieco zboczyłem z tematu.

Jeśli więc czytasz te moje wypociny, musi dla Ciebie być jasne ( okazywanie komuś szacunku poprzez pisanie dużych liter przy słowach „ty", „ciebie", „twój"?! Co za bezsens! ), że już nie żyję.

Cóż. To prawda. Nie żyję. Ale zanim naprawdę odejdę, chciałbym Ci (…) jeszcze coś powiedzieć.

Wiesz, że jestem kiepski w takich rzeczach, więc powiem to najłatwiej, jak się da. Te osiemnaście miesięcy, które wspólnie spędziliśmy, były najbardziej pasjonującymi osiemnastoma miesiącami w moim życiu ( nawet bardziej pasjonujące od tego tygodnia w Kenii, który spędziłem na poszukiwaniu najgroźniejszego terrorysty w Afryce, ale o tym kiedy indziej ). Jestem Ci wdzięczny, że zechciałeś je ze mną spędzić, gdyż wielokrotnie słyszałem, że beznadziejny ze mnie człowiek, a jeszcze gorszy przyjaciel i nie sposób ze mną wytrzymać dłużej niż tydzień i to w oddzielnych pokojach. Cieszę się, że Tobie jednak udało się tego dokonać.

Tak naprawdę to już dawno wiedziałem, że umrę. To znaczy, wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy (na szczęście, mam to już za sobą ) , ale ja widziałem, w jaki sposób się to stanie. Taki był plan od momentu, gdy Moriarty został uniewinniony podczas owej słynnej rozprawy. Dla niego był to sukces i dowód na to, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, dla mnie był to wyrok śmierci. No cóż… chciałem po prostu, byś wiedział, dlaczego to się wszystko naprawdę stało. To z pewnością najmniej przyjemna część listu, więc najwyższy czas przejść do następnej, nie sądzisz?

Nie będę pisał żadnych rzeczy w stylu „chcę, żebyś o mnie zapomniał i ruszył dalej ze swoim życiem". To by było z pewnością niegrzeczne i niewdzięczne. W końcu dość dużo razem przeszliśmy i zapominając o mnie, czułbym się z urażony…

Chcę Ci po prostu powiedzieć… żebyś mnie pamiętał. Tak długo, jak te wspomnienia będą przywoływały uśmiech na twojej twarzy ( zabawne zdanie, prawda? Wyczytałem je w jakimś romansidle – niektóre sprawy wymagają naprawdę dużego poświęcenia… ) . I broń Boże nie popełniaj samobójstwa! Spotkałem się już z takimi , co w przypływie rozpaczy po straceniu kogoś ważnego w swoim życiu ( nie wnioskuję od razu, że byłem dla ciebie aż tak ważny, to tylko ciekawostka ) wieszali się, podcinali żyły, czy wkładali sobie głowę do wanny pełnej lodowatej wody i zeschniętych róż w nadziei na „powtórne spotkanie". Być może brzmi to ckliwie, ale wygląda nieciekawie ( dosłownie, gdyż samobójstwa są strasznie nudne, nie ma w związku z nimi już nic do roboty! ). Dlatego przestrzegam Cię przed tym.

W dodatku nie uważam się za osobę, która byłaby warta czyjegoś życia. A już zwłaszcza Twojego.

Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy. Nie wiem nawet, czy gdy to czytasz, ja wciąż gdzieś istnieję – może unoszę się nad zamglonymi ulicami Londynu, obserwuję szczęśliwych kochanków ( którzy nie zdają sobie sprawy, iż ich szczęście jest tylko ułudą… ), ludzi w pocie czoła pracujących dla marnych kilku funtów, których wysiłku i tak nikt nie docenia, czy starców cierpiących w szpitalach, opuszczonych przez swoje rodziny. Wiele widziałem, John. Świat to naprawdę okrutne miejsce. Trzeba być naprawdę odważnym i cierpliwym człowiekiem, by na nim wytrzymać. Ale ty byłeś żołnierzem, więc mam wobec Ciebie pewne oczekiwania.

Rozpisałem się. A to dziwne, bo wcale nie miałem zamiaru. W każdym razie wiedz, że byłeś, ( a może i wciąż jesteś? ) moim najlepszym przyjacielem. I jeśli mamy się jeszcze kiedyś spotkać, to pragnę byś dał mi na to trochę czasu. Muszę się dobrze przygotować – ty zresztą tak samo.

Ze wszystkim trzeba się pogodzić, John. I wszystko trzeba wytrzymać.

Wytrzymaj, dla mnie.

Twój detektyw konsultant

Sherlock Holmes

( jedyny na świecie – proszę o tym nie zapominać! )

PS Jeśli w przypływie rozpaczy wyrzuciłeś laptop do kominka, nie dowiedziawszy się nawet o istnieniu tego oto listu, to mamy poważny problem.


End file.
